lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Action figures
The Lost action figures are officially-licensed merchandise created by McFarlane Toys. There are also several other types of Lost action figures (see sections below). The figures are approximately 6 inches tall and have a recommended retail price of $15 to $20 USD. They each capture an episode-specific moment from the show, with a detailed base and photographic backdrop and also come with a life-sized detailed reproduction of a prop that is central to the character’s story, such as Kate's toy airplane. The realism of the action figures was achieved through both scanning the faces and videotaping the bodies of the actual Lost cast members. The backdrops are being dropped for the second series. Despite being officially called "action figures", they are actually figurines that feature no articulation joints and are therefore frozen in a permanent pose, making them unable to be used for any kind of action "action" play. The action figures and Todd McFarlane are featured in a bonus track, "Cast In Clay: The Toys of Todd McFarlane", on disc 7 of Lost: The Complete Third Season (DVD). Other officially-licensed Lost action figures have been produced by Medicom and Sideshow Collectibles. History The McFarlane Toys Series 1, currently in stores (as of December 2007), consists of Jack, Kate, Locke, Hurley, Charlie, Shannon and box set of the opening of the Hatch. These first action figures were announced on May 23, 2006, and were released in November 2006, to coincide with the beginning of the broadcast of Season 3. http://www.spawn.com/news/news2.aspx?id=12864 Series 2, released in July 2007 http://spawn.com/news/news3.aspx?id=12958 and currently in stores (as of December 2007), consists of Sawyer, Eko, Sun and Jin. The series originally also included Sayid, Desmond, and a crash site boxset, but were postponed and intended for series 3, before being canceled entirely. Series 3 http://www.usatoday.com/life/people/2007-01-10-24-action-figure_x.htm?POE=click-refer, was due to be released to coincide with Season 4 in early 2008 http://www.spawn.com/news/news3.aspx?id=13122, and was set to include Sayid, Desmond, Claire and Ben, and a boxed set of the plane crash. However, due to poor sales of the previous series these figures were never released . Other characters planned for future series included Michael, Walt, Boone, Ana Lucia, Libby and Ethan.http://www.usatoday.com/life/television/news/2006-05-23-lost-toys_x.htm Series 1 *Release date: November 2006 *Approximate retail price on the action figure line: $14.99 - $19.99 each On May 24th, 2006, to celebrate the Season 2 finale, McFarlane Toys released a sneak preview of the Charlie Series 1 model. At the 2006 San Diego Comic-Con, McFarlane Toys unveiled the entire Lost Series 1 line. On November 6, 2006, Jorge Garcia, Bryan Burk, and Todd McFarlane were on hand for an autograph event at the New York City Toys "R" Us store.http://www1.toysrus.com/TimesSquare/popups/dsp_event.cfm?int_event_id=206 The Hatch Boxed Set The Hatch Deluxe boxed set replicates the opening of the outside of the Hatch as depicted in the Season 1 finale, and includes small scale figures of Locke, Kate, Jack and Hurley, a photographic background and a light feature. *Approximate retail price: $24.99 - $29.99 Jack | prop=Kate's mugshot | sound1="If we can't live together, we're going to die alone." | sound2="Everybody wants me to be a leader, until I make a decision that they don't like." | sound3="There's something that you need to know... We're going to have a Locke problem, and I have to know that you've got my back." }} Kate | prop=Toy airplane | sound1="Jack!" (thunderclap and rain) | sound2=(Frightened) "One... Two... Three... Four... Five..." | sound3="If you're thinking about going for the cockpit, I'm going with you." | sound4="I only made out with him because torturing him didn't work." }} Charlie | prop=Charlie's ring | sound1=(Singing) "You all, everybody... You all, everybody..." | sound2="Guys... where are we?" | sound3="You don't know me! I'm a bloody Rock God!" }} Locke | prop=Melbourne Walkabout Tours brochure | sound1="I've looked into the eye of this island, and what I saw... was beautiful." | sound2="Don't ever tell me what I can't do! Ever!" | sound3="Do you want to know a secret?" }} Shannon | prop=Island Map | sound1="What's a four-letter word for 'I don't care'?" | sound2="The plane had a black box, idiot... I'll eat on the rescue boat." | sound3="You want my information? Name: Shannon Rutherford. Age: 20. Address: Craphole Island." }} Hurley | prop=Lottery ticket | sound1="Dude... I'm starving... I'm nowhere near that hungry." | sound2="Stop! Wait! The Numbers are bad!" | sound3="Welcome, to the first... and hopefully last... Island Open." }} Series 2 Sawyer | prop=Sawyer's letter | sound1="There's a new sheriff in town, boys ... ya'll best get used to it." | sound2="I'm a complex guy, sweetheart." | sound3="There are nicer ways to wake a man up, Freckles." | sound4="Fun time's over Bongo, why don't you go and hit the buffet?" }} Eko Sun | prop=Oceanic Flight 815 boarding pass sleeve | sound1="Have you ever lied to a man that you loved?" | sound2="I was going to leave you...I was going to get away." | sound3="My wedding ring...it's gone!" | sound4=Speaking in Korean: "I'm not saying you should go alone. I'm coming with you." }} Jin | prop=Pages from Sun's translation book | sound1="Others! Others! Others Others!" | sound2="I...love...you." | sound3=Speaking in Korean: "I can't talk to anyone. I can't understand them. I need you, Sun." | sound4="Bahlie!"(Hurry in Korean) | sound5="Everything's going to change." }} Series 3 The third series was set to be released to coincide with the season 4 premier in January 2008. However poor sales of the second series resulted in the cancellation of the entire line and was announced on the McFarlane message boards. A petition has been started by the Spawn Message Board, (http://www.petitiononline.com/mod_perl/signed.cgi?ab342ak3), to try and help persuade McFarlane Toys to release the third series. The following four figures had been planned: Sayid In "Cast In Clay: The Toys of Todd McFarlane", a special feature on the Season 3 DVDs a sketch was shown for the Sayid figure. It showed him with one of the three antennas used in The Moth. Sayid was originally scheduled for series 2. Desmond The Desmond figure has him wearing a DHARMA suit and peeking out the Swan door. Desmond was originally scheduled for series 2. Claire The Claire figure would have also featured Aaron. On the "Cast in Clay" featurette on the Season 3 DVD, you can spot a very quick glimpse of Claire at the end (or at least a concept drawing). She is standing with Aaron and to her right you can see the crib that Locke made for the baby. Ben The Ben figure was set to have him tied up in the Hatch. Plane Crash A miniature boxed set of the plane crash was also scheduled to be released with this set, much like the previous Hatch boxed set. Other action figures Highly Flammable Toys In 2006, Highly Flammable Toys, a small company specializing in custom-made action figures made a figure of Leslie Arzt for the actor Daniel Roebuck. He approved of it, as did a Lost producer who also ordered one. It came with a plastic cover along with a backing card carrying a biography and the warning: "You may get some ARZT on you". The price for a custom-made action figure (as quoted on the company's website) is US$599. Later as a joke, Highly Flammable Toys made a second Arzt action figure which consisted of red paint all over the box, representing Dr. Leslie Arzt blowing up in . Sideshow Collectibles In 2008, Sideshow Collectibles, a California-based designer toy and collectible studio, released a "highly-articulated" 12-inch Jack figure. Each figure comes with detailed replica clothing (made with real fabric), display base, and retails for US$99. Medicom Lost Kubricks Medicom released a series of "Kubricks" in August 2008. The first wave consists of Locke, Jack, Kate, Sawyer, Sayid, Charlie and Hurley, with two additive secrets chases in more limited edition Desmond and Ben. Furthermore there will be Kubrick/Be@rbrick two pack with an exclusive Jack Shephard in his Suit Kubrick and a Lost Be@rbrick. There will also be a 100% Lost Be@rbrick and a 400% all white DHARMA Swan Station Be@rbrick. http://theblotsays.blogspot.com/2008/02/kubrick-and-berbrick-lost-figures.html More pictures , Damon Lindelof, Carlton Cuse, Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Elizabeth Sarnoff, Paul Zbyszewski, Melinda Hsu Taylor, Kyle Pennington, and Brian K. Vaughan. http://blogs.laweekly.com/ladaily/hollywood/last-night-lost-signing-meltdo/ A video about the evening was released on Dharmaspecialaccess.com.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JZjsgDmpjIc Unofficial series After McFarlane Toys announced that the series would be canceled, a few fans got together and hired a sculptor to continue to produce figures in a limited run in the same size and style as the McFarlane ones. The first series will contain Juliet and Daniel, with the second series likely to consist of Desmond and Ben. The figures are unpainted and unpackaged to keep costs minimal and come with a simple base to pose them. They can be ordered from these forums. Bif Bang Pow! In June 2009, it was announced that Bif Bang Pow!, a company already successful with making merchandise from films such as Flash Gordon and The Big Lebowski, had obtained rights to make action figures based on the series. http://www.bifbangpow.com The first series was to be released in February 2010,as 7 inch action figures. T was to include two 2-packs: Jack and Kate, and Sawyer and Juliet. Th first series was cancelled when BifBangPow! made the move to "retro-style" action figures based on the 1970s Mego action figure model. Series 1 (to be released August 2010) features Ben and Kate, Hurley and Locke, and the San Diego Comic-Con 2010 Exclusives Jacob and the Man in Black (Released July 22, 2010). Series 2 has been announced and will include Jack, Sawyer, Juliet, Claire, Sayid and Miles. Bobbleheads Bif Bang Pow! also releases a line of bobblehead dolls. The first doll, released at Comic-Con 2009, is of Benjamin Linus, based on his appearance in the Season 5 episode . Released in February 2010, and then re-released in June 2010 are bobbleheads of Richard Alpert, Daniel Faraday, and Dr. Edgar Halliwax (Pierre Chang). John Locke was released in June 2010, while Hugo Reyes and Claire Littleton (holding "Squirrel Baby") were released in August 2010. In February 2011, Bif Bang Pow! announced their next set of bobbleheads to be released in the summer of 2011. This set includes Jack Shephard, based on his appearance in , James "Sawyer" Ford in his flashback outfit, Desmond Hume (at the Swan computer), and Leslie Arzt, based on his appearance in . An exclusive bobblehead is also set to be revealed at Comic-Con 2011, but it is unknown who it will feature. External links *These characters are toying with us *Lost Series 1 - Photo Slideshow from Comic-Con 2006 *'everythingLOST Merchandise Store' - Unofficial Oceanic Airlines and Ajira Airways Replica Models *Toys "R" Us November 6 event *Unofficial Figure series website *Spawn.com links **Lost Series 1 **Lost Series 2 **May 23, 2006 press release for Lost Series 1 **Feb 07 2007 press release for Lost Series 2 *Lost Media Mentions - Gallery of the Meltdown launch in November 2008 *The Island of LOST Megos *The Mego Museum's Archive of BifBangPow! Lost Figures fr:Figurines pt:Bonecos de Lost Category:Expanded Universe